User talk:Toripon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Patapon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Toripon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yumipon (Talk) 20:04, July 18, 2010 test User:Toripon 18:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) User:Toripon 18:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) user:Toripon 17:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Etrini10 18:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) user:Toripon] 18:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Answers Of course you can you can use the "Quotes". I really dont care and some answers. The admin requirements are 250 edits, been here for 30 days, and have not been banned. And I dont know of any projects going on right now. Etrini10 19:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Admins There is about 3 active admins and I dont really know who decides. Etrini10 20:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Concerning Adminship Just in case your wondering, I am the admin currently in charge, leave a message on my talk page. Yumipon 17:18, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello, about Etrini10 and a few other things *23:02, August 2, 2010 Etrini10 (Talk | | ) (39 bytes) (Replaced content with ' Category:Browse Category:Items') (undo) *16:29, August 7, 2010 Etrini101 (Talk | | ) (69 bytes) (Replaced content with "IM ETRINI10! AND IM BACK Category:Browse Category:Items") In other words, he deleted the main page of the Wikia and along with a few other important pages such as Patapon 3 and Patapon 3 Weapons. This is considered mass deletion and thus I blocked Etrini10 for 5 years and also I removed his privileges as an Administrator. We kinda need help with the Wikia right now with the releasing of Patapon 3 and everything, so here is your assignment. Go to , and categorize the pages on the list. For example, for the page Divine Equipment, you are going to add categories like Patapon, Patapon 2, Weapons, and Equipments. If you are unclear on how to do this, talk to me. --Yumipon 14:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The Answers to Your Questions You can find the stats for the Patapon Equipments Archive page HERE. In order for cheats to work, first of all you need to have your PSP modded so that it will support "Custom Firmware", better known as CFW. Then you need to search up CWCheat on Google or Youtube. Here is a video with instructions on how to install CWCheat. Hope this helps. --Yumipon 23:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I thought about your request, and I think that your right. We do need as much help as possible right now with the coming of Patapon 3 and all that. So hereby, you are promoted to Administrator. This is only temporary however, but I will make it permanent if you reach the 500 edits mark. Have fun being a Administrator. *22:57, August 16, 2010 Yumipon (Talk | | ) changed group membership for User:Toripon from (none) to Administrators and rollback ‎ Yumipon 22:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Headers First you click on the create table icon which is the 4th icon in the "Insert" section. You click on it to create a table. It asks you how many rows you want, how many columns you want and it also asks you the width, height, border size, alignment, caption and header of the table you want. The header you see in Patapon Equipments Archive is in fact the CAPTION of the table, and not the header. I still haven't figured out how the header works though LOL. So yeah, it is the caption, not the header. Have fun. I'm finished, but this wasn't the chart I used, if you want to go over to the Patapon Equipment Archive and check up, you can. ┐('～'；)┌ | I.N Color 06:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Help would be nice! Help on my user page would be great! I haven't really thought of much things I could put on there. Also, you seem pretty nice too. Ironstar 22:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) More Fan fiction? I'll make more fan fiction, but I want to know if it should be about Shookle again, or something else. Also, I was wondering if I should put more in the forums, or make an article. Ironstar 23:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yeah I changed the skin, but the logo wasn't made by me, it was made by a friend of mine. Don't worry about your inactivity, I'll take care of things while you are gone --Yumipon 00:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Toripon Im etrini and i just wanted to say hiEtrini102 02:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction Blog To make things simple, I've created a blog where I'll put a lot more fan fiction. It will be updated daily by me (Page is protected), so check it out every once in a while, and comment. Ironstar 03:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Well, don't worry about your inactivity, we got User:Sandflyer83, and User:U.Nknown Idiot around helping when you were gone. Keep making edits, and keep Patapedia clean. --Yumipon 22:20, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Toripon. I'm kind of glad to see you back on the wiki. Sadly, Patapon 3 has had its release date changed to March 2011, in case you haven't heard yet. The problem with this is that not only am I sad about it, but now all that new wiki information we could've gotten on November first is now gone for quite a while. But on the bright side, the game will be better than it would've been. Well, sorry if this seemed a little random. I'll be working on my fan fiction later, so if you want to check it out after I add more to it, you can. 23:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Forum Revival I agree that the forums are underused (I think I spelled that wrong); Let's go revive them. How should we start? Maybe by making a forum informing people of this? 17:55, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. I'll get started. 19:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Forum Revival Hi Toripon, I read the post that you wrote on User:Ironstar's talk page. I believe that the problem with us Patapedians is that we post most of our ideas in our own individual blogs instead of the forums, which is where they belong. I will get started on the forums the first chance I can, and thanks again for your help. If you have any further suggestions just post directly on my talk page. 01:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Forum Revival Part 2 Yes, I totally agree with this idea. You are an administrator too, so you should be able to start things off. I will not be on as often next week because of family business. You and everyone else take care. 22:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Well you see, I took away your privilege as an Administrator after your month-long absence. I think I was pretty clear when I said I will assign you as a temporary Admin. If you continue to do good work and reach 500+ edits, I could make you a permanent Admin like User:Ironstar. I started a few sub-forums in the forums, take a look . 14:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Again! Hello Toripon. Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, but I've been busy. Also, I will make more fan fictions, but I've got to finish the one I'm working on now. Speaking of which, I need to go work on it right now. 22:23, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Your Answers First of all, for basic introduction, you know me as Sandflyer83, one of the admins here since January 17, 2010, very early in the year. When I started out, you could say I was determined to get 200 edits, which was when the permanent adminship would be granted to a user. My works include nearly all of the Patapon 2 Bosses articles, the splitting of the Patapon 2 Missions article, which was the largest article in the wiki, into separate articles, and a Userbox template. When I reached admin status, User:i iz guy promoted me for admin, and bureaucrat, User:Rathaxe promoted me there, I started to try to venture off into other wikis and leave for only a week or two, but then it got ugly, and I ended up leaving for 6 months. User:Yumipon was taking a break around my period of time, and he came back about 2-4 months after I left. And when I came back, I had learned through my absence of Wikia's new layout, and for some reason, I was the only user who had notice of this at first. I then spread the news around, and Project: Outer Haven began on October 3, 2010. It ended about a day or two before you arrived back, and the article was deleted on November 10, 2010. P.S (My first userbox template was a Toripon) .......................................... Now, for your questions, 1) User:U.Nknown Idiot is a school friend of mine, he personally finished what I didn't complete, the Patapon 2 Weapons article, which would later be transferred into the Patapon Equipments Archive. His works include inventing a few of the Patapon 2 Rarepons that were missing, and drastic improvement over the Patapon Units article. His editing patterns are eccentric and take only 1-2 months over a long break. However, his editing is quite erratic. Those edits he got, somewhere around 550, were gotten in the course of three weeks. He takes major breaks after this and won't return for a while. He left around October 14, 2010. He made the Project: Outer Haven article and was a drastic supporter of it. He wanted the format you see now dead and gone. I wanted at least Monobook back. When Monobook turned out to stay, but Oasis (the default format) stayed to, it made me happy to at least have Monobook back. I stayed, and I guess he is stuck on limbo. I'm pretty sure that he is staying however, and that he is merely taking a break from editing. 2) Now what you are about to hear is a brief summary of what happened to me, when I was posting on a certain wiki, (I forgot now), on March 6, 2010, I made a post that explained my great big distress over a certain anime that I grew up with and the direction that it turned to, (coughPokemoncough). I hated Pokemon, or at least the anime, and I made a post that was so immature and stupid that explained my disbeliefs. From what I think now, something was definitely wrong with me at the time, since I got ridiculed and was told to GTFO. I was ashamed, so so so so so ASHAMED at that. It is so shameful, that I can't even bear to look at it and erase it, wherever it may be. I left in total disgrace, and I took it to leave from Wikia forever for that mistake. I didn't know who to blame, myself or them, in the end, I chose both, I left the Wiki, and I will, absolutely never in 1 million years return again. As for myself, I took most of the blame, and decided to grow up a little. Eventually, I thought I was mature enough (hopefully) to return to Wikia again, so in a nutshell, I left for 6-months and now I'm back, hardened and more demanding than the soft, forgiving person I was before. If only the people at that Wikia could, hopefully, understand that too. P.S (The wiki isn't Bulbapedia) P.S.S (I never want to meet those people again) P.P.S.S (I may be a coward, but seeing that broke me) P.P.S.S.S (Cherry-Pie is delicious) 3) How long I will keep on contributing is a fact that until I get extremely bored, or such. As you know, I took that absence to think about myself, rather than being simply bored with the Wiki. I might spend more time monitoring other people and checking article corrections. ............................................ You can ask more questions if you want, but I prefer to talk here, as my past is quite immature and full of goofing off. 06:28, November 16, 2010 One other detail about U.Nknown Idiot. He made the rules that Patapedia is going by as of now, you are free to suggest an improvement to his rules. This is the link, http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:U.Nknown_Idiot/Future_Plans. 07:27, November 16, 2010 Signature Ok, here is the code for the signature. Go crazy and customize your signature. -- 23:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Editing Ways To get a MASSIVE amount of edits, you would have to find something to fix, like under , which shows what the Wiki is currently lacking in. As this Wiki has a problem with underdeveloped articles, a very good method that I used was finding the BIGGEST problem the Wiki has. By finding this problem, in which this case, it is the abundance of stubs. Stubs are very easy to fix and a little bit of info is required to fix them. Bigger stubs are called Construction Projects and take more time to correct. However, these Construction Projects provide many edits and are worth the time to slowly fix. (I got 100+ edits over fixing the Patapon Equipments Archive). Although it seems too easy to get edits, you don't want to cheat, and by setting when to use a minor edit or a major one is very important. I once was scolded for editing user-boxes without the minor edit button, :P. Recent changes is also a very good way in getting edits, but when there isn't much activity around, count on fixing stubs and construction projects. Patapedia is quite lax on editcounts, and because of that, it is a double-edged sword. It is good that people like to measure themselves in comparison to others and strive to remain top editor, however, it also promotes cheating and bad behavior. One guy (no names) who has over 23,000 edits on one Wikia was going to be banned for several weeks after a simple mistake caused by his bad behavior deleted other people's opinions, regarding himself as the superior mastermind of the Wikia. It comes to show that having a massive amount of edits has great responsibility towards it, and that one slip-up will cause you to go from hero to zero. Experience + Behavior > Edits. I still suggest keeping our policies on edits, but if people start abusing the edits to gain more than previous, it can be subjected to harsh punishment. User:U.Nknown Idiot 03:52, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Sig The signature icons are online, try it out now. :) 02:10, November 19, 2010 (UTC) -- :Toripon|Toripon]] :Toripon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Toripon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 18:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC) -- :Toripon|Toripon]] :Toripon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Toripon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 18:37, November 19, 2010 (UTC) About the tips Well, I didn't make the tips myself but got the tips from this website: http://patapon.110mb.com/loading.htmI don't know how to link the website to the page so help would be greatly appreciated. The website has a lot of information on it but this is the 1st time I've used anything from it. I have all the Patapon 1 tips but no Patapon 2 tips. Rah Gashapon 10:21, November 23, 2010 (UTC)